Technical Field
The disclosed technology relates to bias circuits and, in particular, a bias circuit for a power amplifier.
Description of Related Technology
Many devices incorporate one or more power amplifiers. A power amplifier enables a signal to be amplified by adjusting the voltage of the signal. Often, the amplification or gain factor is constrained by a power supply voltage.
Typically, a power amplifier will be preceded by a bias circuit. The bias circuit can be used to set an operating voltage or current for the power amplifier. It is often desirable for the biasing to be wide bandwidth in nature. One potential issue that arises in biasing the power amplifier is that radio frequency (RF) energy tends to leak onto the line or circuit connection between the bias circuit and the power amplifier. This is often a disadvantage because it can cause the bias to shift and can degrade the performance of the bias circuit.